peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 May 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-05-10 ; Comments *Unknown audio speech gets played before Extreme Noise Terror. *Peel plays a track from Pankow, an East German band from East Berlin. *Peel mentions getting letters from a listener, who wants him to send them to Morrissey. He goes on to say that he doesn't know where Morrissey lives and he has only met him twice, once on Roundtable about 3 or 4 years ago and the other on a motorway service station south of Newcastle about year and a half ago. *Peel dedicates the last record on the show to the Pig, whose car again broke down, whilst taking a bunch of children to school. Sessions *Wire #4. Recorded: 1988-04-24. *Shamen #2. Recorded: 1988-03-29. Broadcast: 12 April 1988 Tracklisting *Extreme Noise Terror: Only In It For The Music Part 2 (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Shamen: Knature Of A Girl (session) @''' *Overlord X: 14 Days In May (Trauma Mix) (12") Hardcore *Jackdaw With Crowbar: Traversity Of C(ro)w (LP - Hot Air) Ron Johnson '''@ :(JP: 'Well this is a sound of a toilet flushing') *Style Council: Life At A Top People's Health Farm (7") Polydor :(JP: 'Any record that mentions The Archers is alright with us here on the John Peel wingding, that's the new one from the Style Council. I like to see them back in the charts for some obscure reason and that's Life At A Top People's Health Farm') Fortunately for Peel, it did enter the charts, but it only peaked at number 25. *Pankow: Komm, Karlineken, Komm (Wir Woll'n Zu Pankow Gehn) (LP - Kille Kille) AMIGA :(JP: 'Now from Wire, an appropriate title really in a sense I suppose, the first from them in session, German Shepherds') *Wire: German Shepherds (session) *Cold Crush Brothers: Feel The Horns (LP - Troopers) B-Boy *Hard-Ons: Get Away (LP - Dickcheese) Vinyl Solution (Peel mistakenly calls their album, Get Away) *Shamen: War Prayer (session) *Break Boys: And The Break Goes On (The Original Freestyle Groove) (12") Hardcore @''' *Bogshed: Tried And Tested Public Speaker (12") Shelfish *Band Of Susans: Not Even Close (LP - Hope Against Hope) Furthur *Serenje Kalindula Band: Nkana Red Devils (7") Kalimba *Art Phag: 4 Basic Vejabo Groups (LP - Art Phag) Wanghead '''@ *Jimmy Thomas: Tin Pan Alley (v/a LP - Ike Turner's Kings Of Rhythm - Talent Scout Blues) Ace *Wire: Boiling Boy (session) *Azerbaijani Music: Air (v/a LP - John Peel's Archive Things) BBC Radio Enterprises :(JP: 'And this is a kind of, well dental sequence for you if you like, remember this from the Mekons?') *Mekons: Teeth (2x7") Virgin *Dentists: The Fun Has Arrived (12") Antler *Shamen: Nothing (session) *Power, Wonder & Love: Afro Acid (12") Riddm Broadcast *Catapult: Sink Me (12") September *Kendell Smith: Dry Land Tourist (LP - Time Running Out...) Ariwa *Wire: Drill (session) *Three Wize Men: Return Of The Drunken Master (LP - G.B. Boyz) Rhythm King *Heresy: Consume (LP - Face Up To It!) In Your Face *Heresy: Cornered Rat (v/a LP - God Save Us From The USA) Happy Mike *Marxist Brothers: Kwaziwai (LP - Dendera Resango) Dendera Kings *Shamen: Misinformation (session) *Reverend C.L. Franklin: Except I Shall See In His Hands The Print Of The Nails And Thrust My Hands Into His Side (LP - Except I Shall See In His Hands The Print Of The Nails And Thrust My Hands Into His Side) Battle *Head Of David: Roadkill (LP - Dustbowl) Blast First *Little Feat: Long Distance Love (LP - The Last Record Album) Warner Bros. Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9877XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) 1988-05-xx-06-xx Peel Show LE009 ;Length *1) 1:57:39 *2) 1:32:21 (1:16:13 - 1:29:24) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE009 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9877/1) *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes